<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Chaos Day by nijoyuuto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872473">Another Chaos Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijoyuuto/pseuds/nijoyuuto'>nijoyuuto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Short, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijoyuuto/pseuds/nijoyuuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another usual chaos day between Haruka and his bf, Yamato</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsubaki Yamato/Nijo Haruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Chaos Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain</p><p>Haruka : Ah, it's raining<br/>*Yamato puts on a hat on his head*<br/>Haruka : Th...thank-<br/>Yamato : I have 2 hats<br/>Haruka : Pls read the situation ( that was supposed to be a romantic scene, tch )</p><p> </p><p>Restaurant</p><p>Yamato and Haruka are having a dinner together. They're arguing abt the dessert..</p><p>Haruka : Ice cream!<br/>Yamato : Rice.<br/>Rio saw and comes to them<br/>Rio : Don't fight here. Come with me.<br/>*A few minutes later*<br/>Yamato and Haruka : Rice flavored ice cream?<br/>Rio : I'm a genius, right.</p><p> </p><p>Date</p><p>Today's YamaHaru's first date. As usual, Yamato lost...</p><p>Haruka : OI, WHERE ARE YOU<br/>*His phone's ringing*<br/>Haruka : Hello?<br/>Yamato : Ah, finally<br/>Haruka : FINALLY? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOUUUU<br/>Yamato : ...<br/>Yamato : Rice field, I think.<br/>Haruka : WHAT? BUT HOW<br/>Yamato : Idk there was a guy bringing a sack of rice so I followed him and...<br/>Haruka : Shit, u ruined our FIRST date. Well then, wait for me uuugh!</p><p> </p><p>Stargazing</p><p>Yamato &amp; Haruka : ...<br/>Yamato : The stars, look like rice huh<br/>Haruka : Why<br/>Yamato : Their color are white, small, reminds me of rice<br/>Haruka : ...I think ur right.</p><p> </p><p>School</p><p>Haruka : U don't have to pick me up to school..<br/>Yamato : Why?<br/>Haruka : Because...<br/>Yamato : ? Wait, who are they<br/>Girls : *Screaming* KYAAAA WHO'S THAT HANDSOME GUY?!<br/>Kanata : Anikii why is that guitarist here??<br/>Haruka : Run<br/>Yamato : ...ok.</p><p> </p><p>Part-time job</p><p>Based from the game. ( Place : cafe )</p><p>Yamato : How do I do this?<br/>Haruka : Urgh...like, this!!<br/>Yamato : Oh ok<br/>*A few minutes later*<br/>Haruka : WTF ARE U DOING, THAT'S NOT HOW U MAKE A COFFEE<br/>Yamato : ? So, how?<br/>Haruka : Sit there, don't do anything, I'll do the rest<br/>Yamato : Ok then<br/>Haruka : I must have a double payment.</p><p> </p><p>Cooking</p><p>Haruka : Oh no the kitchen's burning..<br/>Yamato : Uh...what will you cook?<br/>Haruka : Sh, shut up and just wait!<br/>Yamato : Don't forget the rice<br/>Haruka : Ok ok!<br/>*A few minutes later*<br/>Haruka : Y, Yamato, help...<br/>Yamato : ...<br/>Yamato : As expected. Then, I'll cook<br/>*30 minutes later*<br/>Yamato : Here<br/>Haruka : ?? Rice?<br/>Yamato : Yes<br/>Haruka : Just, rice???<br/>Yamato : Yes<br/>Haruka : OOOH WHYYY, MY LUNCH IS JUST A BOWL OF RICE??<br/>Yamato : Try it first<br/>Haruka : Uhh ok... *noms*<br/>Haruka : Hey, not bad!<br/>Yamato : Right? Rice is delicious even though u just eat it without any side dishes<br/>Haruka : Agree</p><p> </p><p>Valentine</p><p>Haruka : For you<br/>Yamato : Um thank you...? *opens the choco box*<br/>Yamato : Rice crackers with chocolate, for me?<br/>Haruka : It's Valentine's day right<br/>Yamato : ... *sparkling eyes*<br/>Yamato : Th, thank you..<br/>Haruka : You said it earlier-<br/>*Yamato hugs Haruka*<br/>Haruka : H, hey let go of me!<br/>Yamato : I don't want to *smiles*<br/>Haruka : Urgh... *blush*</p><p> </p><p>Spring</p><p>Yamato and Haruka suddenly met at a park, sakura was blooming</p><p>Haruka : The street is pink now<br/>Yamato : Yes<br/>Yamato &amp; Haruka : ...<br/>Yamato : Haru, ( spring ) just like your name<br/>Haruka : Yeah<br/>Yamato : It's beautiful. A beautiful name.<br/>Haruka : WHA- WH- *blush*<br/>Yamato : Even your face is bright red just like a sakura flower *smiles*</p><p> </p><p>Rice and Ice Cream</p><p>Yamato : Rice's color is white<br/>Haruka : ? Yeah<br/>Yamato : And Ice cream is made by milk<br/>Haruka : So..?<br/>Yamato : Milk's color is white, right<br/>Haruka : Yup<br/>Haruka : Wait, why did u say those things?<br/>Yamato : Our favorite food's color are the same, do u know what it means<br/>Haruka : Idk<br/>Yamato : It means we're soulmates<br/>Haruka : Where did u learn that word.<br/>Yamato : Misaki..<br/>Haruka : ...</p><p> </p><p>Tokusatsu</p><p>Haruka : It's about to start!<br/>Yamato : What is it?<br/>Haruka : My favorite tokusatsu show!!<br/>Yamato : Ooo tokusatsu, sometimes I watch it too<br/>Haruka : You do??<br/>Yamato : Yes, usually with Fuuta and others<br/>Haruka : What do you think, is it good?<br/>Yamato : Um, I kinda like the show<br/>Haruka : *sparkling eyes* Then, let's watch it together from now on!<br/>Yamato : Oh...ok</p><p> </p><p>Calories</p><p>Haruka : Hey, ur just eating rice from morning to night, but why u don't get fat?<br/>Yamato : Idk...you too, always eat ice cream everyday and don't get fat too<br/>Haruka : Those calories go to my brain<br/>Yamato : Ooooh<br/>Haruka : How abt u?<br/>Yamato : I think...it's bcs I always get lost. Walk back to sharehouse is tiring<br/>Haruka : Finally, the calories mystery has been solved</p><p> </p><p>Cafe</p><p>Yamato : May I have a rice coffee please<br/>Waiter : R, rice coffee??<br/>Haruka : Oi, there's no rice coffee!<br/>Yamato : Is it?<br/>Haruka : YES! And that's why, just order a coffee that included in the menu!<br/>Yamato : But I want rice...<br/>Yamato : ! White, rice!<br/>Yamato : *points to the fresh milk* I want this rice juice!<br/>Waiter : ???<br/>Haruka : *stares* It's a milk, you know.<br/>Yamato : Yes, but rice juice sounds great<br/>Banri : *appears* IT'S A MILK NOT RICE JUICE DON'T U DAREEE<br/>Haruka : Where did he come from.</p><p> </p><p>Actually A Dumb Genius?</p><p>Yamato : *Plays a left-handed guitar*<br/>Haruka : You can play that good??<br/>Yamato : It was good? <br/>Haruka : Yes...<br/>Haruka : But why u don't want to play with a left-handed guitar?<br/>Yamato : I always took the wrong guitar every practice, so...<br/>Haruka : I shouldn't asked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, this is my OTP.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>